Perfect
by bucktooth22
Summary: Henry's reading a new book with some fairy tale characters in it. Emma finds a hubby GREMMA ONESHOT FLUFF BUNNIES


Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time

_As a book opens we know somewhere a story is beginning. Henry, a boy who always loved stories flipped open the new chapter to the book he'd gotten from Mary Margaret. He'd asked the blue fairy to write an extra chapter so his mom could be in it, could be happy._

Once upon a time in a magical land there lived a princess. She was the daughter; beloved by all the land born to her parents the king and queen. She grew up strong willed and cunning, sneaking through the woods with Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. They ensured equality, and stole most of their food from the fortunate rich who gave nothing of their own to the poor. With each day that passed, Emma grew more beautiful. Her golden hair shone like the sun. Her grey eyes seemed to always be scheming. Her tight lipped smirk was the bane of many a suitor's existence. She, the kingdom's little star was kind hearted and was the center of many suitor's attentions. Her father, King David, a brave and powerful man with a gentle and caring heart, and her mother, Queen Snow White, who loved everyone and was the sweetest in all the land, each gave their daughter lessons. Snow taught her daughter how to use a bow and arrows and about kindness. David taught her how to use a sword and how to be brave. David had convinced her, knowing she would refuse all marriage proposals, to spend one day a week in the castle meeting suitors.

One day, Princess Emma stood among her suitors. She looked round at them trying to figure a way to choose the right one. To her, none of these prim, trimmed, proper princes from other lands seemed right for her. She hung her head, she was not closed minded to love or marriage, she just wanted the right guy. There were only four today, perhaps tale of her cold hearted nature had reached more ears than usual. She looked down at the frilly black dress; it hugged her waist but frilled out around her legs. This was not her. The diamond bracelet clinging to her wrist was not her and the tiara on her head was not her either. She took a seat, sitting up straight and tall and looking down at the boys watching her. This small throne next to her parent's was not her.

"Approach." She sighed. The boys formed a line and one by one presented themselves to her.

"Hello your majesty." Said the first bowing low as he took her hand, kissing the back of it before stepping back again, releasing it with visible awkwardness.

"Hello." She replied resisting the urge to wipe the back of her hand off.

"I am Prince Nabar. I come from the land of Jestir." He said proudly. "My father, the king of my land, can offer your parents much cloth and some gold." He said. She studied him closely. His red and gold clothes looked very well made but the thin band of gold circling his head said that his country did not have much gold. His tanned skin showed that he spend a lot of his time outside but his hands showed that he had not worked a day in his life, and had never held a weapon. His short cut black hair looked soft and well washed and his dark eyes looked like the sky on a starless and moonless night.

"What use had I for cloth?" She asked flattening out an unseen wrinkle in the skirt of her dress. "Next." She said coolly. Nabar hung his head but left none the less. The next boy stepped up, kissed her hand before stepping back and bowing much as the first did and much as they all had.

"Greetings Princess Emma." He said.

"Greetings." She replied.

"I am Victor from Kinstoff." He said. His green and black clothes showed that his land was more of a green land. He had well washed orange hair and bright green eyes that looked kind but strong willed. He was muscular and touch looking and had hands that were calloused and worked. "My people can offer you their creations. We make all sorts of things from the trees in my land. My father the King can offer you gold." He said. He wore a thick gold crown with depositions of trees carved into the gold and a few emeralds.

"What use have I of trees? We have our own." She said. "Next." She sighed. He looked less hurt than the first but followed his footsteps none the less.

"Good day Milady." Said the next boy. He kissed her hand before stepping back and bowing.

"Good day." She said.

"My name is James." He said proudly. "My parents, the king and queen, can offer you gold." He said haughtily. His golden hair and light blue eyes looked pristine. He looked never to have worked a day in his life and his glittering golden clothes made him look like a spoiled rich little boy. Emma said nothing for a long time. She wanted to rip off this horrid dress and flee to the woods but James was still standing there and there was one left after him.

"Next." She sighed. James didn't move.

"How dare you. You think you can judge me? I am better than you. I am better than all of you." He roared getting up close to her.

"That way of thinking is exactly why you are nothing to me." She said casually. His hand rose, winding up for a slap. She couldn't wait. As soon as he laid a hand on her she would punish him. As David taught her, never be the one to initiate the attack. But his hand never came down. She looked up at it to find it being held fast by a hand. A tanned, dirty, calloused hand that looked strong and powerful was the only thing stopping James.

"Get off me filth." James snapped as he whipped his hand away and left.

"I suppose it's my turn. I am Graham. I am not the son of a king or queen. I am not the son of anyone that I know of. I have worked all my life, a soldier, a miller, a farmer, but I ended up being a hunter, I feed myself and my best friend, a she-wolf who raised me. I cannot offer you gold or cloth or trees. I cannot please you with a ring or a house but I can take care of you. I did not come here expecting to leave as a married man; I came here to beg for a job. If you do find me...husband material then you can have me but I just...she's sick." He said bowing curtly.

"Of course. Can I meet your...wolf?" She asked curiously. He nodded and went to fetch her while she sent word to her parents. David was the one who showed up.

"Have you found a husband?" He asked incredulously. He was seeing his daughter for the first time in a long time. He'd seen her but not actually seen the woman she'd become. In his eyes she was the little girl with big curious eyes and long blond hair. Now she was a woman, complete with all the woman parts. The dress accentuated her curves and the tiara adorned her perfectly curled blond hair. The diamond bracelet clung to her delicate wrist and her eyes were no longer big and innocent, now they were cunning and kind and mischievous and trained.

"No. We must help this man and his wolf." She said as Graham returned. He was carrying a white and grey wolf in his arms, hugging its limp body to his chest. Its ears pricked forward towards Emma and its eyes opened. The right one was blood red while the other was black as night.

"What is this demon?" David asked frowning at the wolf.

"She's no demon." Graham snapped. Emma smirked. Any guy who was willing to snap at the king, anyone willing to stick up for someone they love even willing to suffer the consequences for it, was brave.

"Call aunt Regina." Emma demanded. David shook his head but did as his daughter asked. In sauntered Regina with her skin tight black dress, her hair tied back in a long tail down her back.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"She's sick." Graham said looking at his wolf.

"So?" Regina asked.

"Can't you help him?" Emma asked.

"Why? This mutt?" Regina asked sniffing haughtily.

"Because I asked you to." Emma snapped at her aunt. Regina sighed heavily but waved her hand dismissively over the wolf. Instantly it seemed to come back to life.

"Thank you!" Graham said falling to his knees and putting his wolf down. She licked his face happily before he pushed her away laughing and looking up at Regina.

"I suppose I've chosen." Emma said smiling and watching the wolf and her boy.

"Are you sure?" David asked looking at Graham distrustfully. Emma nodded. He had brown hair and eyes, tanned skin and well worked hands. He was brave and kind and smart and spent much of his time in the woods. He was perfect.

_Henry looked up from his book and smiled. His mom was making hot chocolate. She'd already put the cinnamon out. Regina was lounging on the couch with him, one arm slung around his shoulder as he leaned against her side. Graham was dead though so, as reality sunk back in Henry huddled closer to his adopted mother and she laughed and hugged him and Henry was happy. In her arms, his two moms not fighting, right here, right now, things were good._


End file.
